


pretenders

by InsideMyBrain



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Poems [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fights, Hypocrisy, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain





	pretenders

‘all the world's a stage’  
an associate once said  
but this only works on the page  
liars are often filled with dread  
so it is with volunteers  
we act and lie and disguise  
and even kill our own peers  
all for an elusive prize  
so when he was in love  
he made himself a deal  
he would not lie to her thereof  
and he told himself their love was real  
they were indeed a good fit  
cunning and deeply desperate  
between them knowing glances would flit  
even in the midst of a fight or berate  
but circumstances were dire  
and things were changing every day  
he decided to start rather than fight fire  
she didn't see how it was morally grey  
she clung to the idea of noble or not  
though she herself had done villainous acts  
in hell she wished he'd rot  
and he spat he was just stating facts  
when he called her two-faced  
and a raging bitch  
of breath she called him a waste  
as her voice rose in pitch  
‘the ends justify the means’  
was how she put it  
but her morality was ripping at the seams  
and the fires were already lit  
they were living a lie  
he was pretending to be in love  
and to dislike watching others die  
while she was pretending to be above  
we're all pretenders here  
for the sake of selfish gains  
trying to outrun our fear  
and bearing with it the pains  
we're just pretending to be okay  
‘to be or not to be?’  
well that is the way  
of VFD.


End file.
